The present invention relates to a device for controlling incoming/outgoing of water flow of a sprinkler, which is mainly composed of a control tube, a control pin fitted into the control tube for controlling the water flow, a pushing block for urging the control pin to move to a lower opening position, a frame member with which the pushing block is slidably associated, and a spring for restoring the control pin to an upper closing position. The above elements are assembled in such a manner that the spring and control pin are first fitted into a pin chamber of the control tube and the pushing block is fitted into the frame member from a bottom side thereof. Then the frame member is affixed on a rectangular recess of the control tube, whereby the pushing block can be switched to displace the control pin between the lower opening position and the upper closing position so as to control the incoming/outgoing of the water flow of a sprinkler in a simpler manner.
A conventional water flow controlling device of a sprinkler mostly includes a ball valve switch which must be operated in such a manner that one hand of a user holds the sprinkler and the other hand swivels a butterfly tap of the ball valve switch so as to control the opening/closing of the sprinkler. Scuh procedure is inconvenient to the user and is laborious. Moreover, the water flow cannot be easily controlled by swiveling the butterfly tap and the manufacturing cost of the ball valve switch is considerably high.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved water flow controlling device of a sprinkler, which is manufactured at low cost and can be easily operated by single hand to control the incoming/outgoing of water flow without using great force.